Miss Sucrette
by Kathe Su
Summary: El concurso "Miss Sucrette" a comenzado ¿Quienes serán las señoritas que lograran entrar a ese épico concurso? Las reglas no son del todo claras, los requisitos casi nulos simplemente tener más de 18 años y menos de 21. Y sobre todo no enamorarse, el destino no esta escrito, cualquier cosa puede pasar pero... ¿seras tu la que se llevara la corona? (Cerrado)
1. Chapter 1

**LOS PERSONAJES CON REFERENCIA A CORAZÓN DE MELÓN SON PROPIEDAD DE CHINOMIKO CREDITOS A YANA TOBOSO POR PERSONAJES REFERENTES A BLACK BUTLER**

**LA HISTORIA ES MIA**

**NO PLAGIO**

* * *

Villa amoris un mágico lugar, el destino paradisiaco de muchas jovencitas, el viaje añorado y un concurso deseado **"Miss Sucrette"** la temporada invernal atraía a su ciudad la llegada de turistas pero sobre todo jóvenes entre 18 y 20 años que deseaban convertirse en la nueva reina de belleza, el premio por si fuera poco era una cena romántica en compañía de uno de los tan aclamados jueces y con posibilidad una propuesta de matrimonio

Al igual que las participantes los jueces de dicho espectáculo eran hijos de familias poderosas, cada generación viajaba ahí para buscar una esposa "la chica que les robara el aliento y los atrajese a la idea de formar un hogar"

Ese año el jurado se componía de 8 personas: El juez principal y soltero empedernido sería nada menos que Sebastian Michaelis era reconocido por las múltiples parejas que había tenido, pero ninguna de esas jóvenes había logrado llevarlo al altar, tenía 23 años su cabello negro como el onix resplandecía mostrando un rostro esculpido por dioses y una mirada de lo más penetrante que incitaba a las jóvenes a sumergirse en un infierno que les robaría el alma.

Nathaniel Macmillan un joven rubio que poseía una mirada de inocencia encantadora, escondiendo bajo esa apariencia a un joven de los más estrafalario con 21 años sus contadas novias se alejaban luego de conocer a su "peculiar" familia; pero sobre todo a su hermana Amber la chica que ese año participariá en el concurso con la esperanza de ganarse la corona, el voto de su hermano ya lo tenia asegurado

Armin Walker: 20 años ojos azules como el mar, cabello negro y una fascinación por los videojuegos... ninguna mujer había logrado captar su atención ya que se mantenía recluido en el mundo cibernético.

Kentin Brooks un castaño de ojos verdes, su pasado era un misterio cualquier fotografía de hacia un año hacia atrás había desaparecido, nadie sabía cómo lució en su adolescencia pero las mujeres los persiguen por su musculatura y un pasado en una academia militarizada tenía en la actualidad 19 años

Viktor Strong su conocida familia era dueña de los laboratorios Now especializados en la búsqueda para la cura de enfermedades desconocidas, su última prometida había muerto se rumoraba que estaba coludido con alguna clase de mafia con 21 años era uno de los solteros más codiciados del mundo.

Lysandro Ainsworth un compositor de música clásica y cantante, su apariencia era única sus ojos como 2 joyas de diferentes tipos, captaban la atención de cualquier mujer que lo mirara quedando hipnotizadas, ante el refulgir de dos joyas una esmeralda y un ámbar su cabello era de un peculiar plateado albino de nacimiento

¿Quienes serian las señoritas que lograrían entrar a ese épico concurso? Las reglas no eran del todo claras, los requisitos casi nulos simplemente tener más de 18 años y menos de 21.

Y sobre todo no enamorarse, el destino no estaba escrito, cualquier cosa podría pasar en el concurso pero... ¿serias tu la que se llevaría la corona?

Katherine Camilleri lo tenia claro ella enviaría su solicitud para concursar, dejaría todo atrás su único deseo ganar.

¿Y tu que haras? ¿perderás la oportunidad de convertirte en la próxima miss sucrette y conocer al posible amor de tu vida? ó te embarcaras en un viaje sin retorno donde las sorpresas están al orden del día.

* * *

Hola chicas pues aquí les presento el nuevo fic para este 2014 se que tengo varios sin terminar pero no se preocupen los continuare quitando de lado esto, al ser mi idea sobre un concurso de belleza necesitare participantes y ustedes cualquiera que esté leyendo sea hombre o mujer puede participar en esta nueva historia así de sencillo

**En su ficha necesito los siguientes datos**

**-Nombre de la sucrette: de preferencia que sea fácil de escribir y normal no olviden el apellido**

**-La edad de su sucrette recuerden que debe ser entre 18 y 21 años si le ponen mas o menos años me están dando a entender que quieren ser de las primeras eliminadas**

**-Estatura de su sucrette ustedes deciden**

**-Apariencia**

**-Personalidad y si pueden un ejemplo por favor no usen significados como (tsundere, yandere, kuudere) o algo por el estilo porque si no serán de las primeras eliminadas ya que no comprendo bien el significado de esas palabras**

**-Nacionalidad de su sucrette la que ustedes quieran ponerle ya que es un concurso mundial por así decirlo**

**-Porque decidió su sucrette participar en el concurso inventen una razón**

**-Si desean agregar algún tipo de pasado y eso son libres**

**-Su chico favorito ya sea de CDm o algún anime**

Pueden notar que casi todos los personajes estarán disponibles no los monopolizare Nathaniel, Lysandro, Kentin, Armin, Viktor podrían ser sus parejas y como pueden notar aun faltan 2 jueces más; ¿porque he hecho eso? para que ustedes elijan algún personaje de el mismo juego o de algún anime que les guste... lo pueden notar yo he metido a Sebastian michaelis de kuroshitsuji al fic porque es mi personaje favorito y al final me quedare con el, Castiel brilla por su ausencia porque Charlotte, lottie, danielle o como la conozcan estará en este fic y eligió al pelirrojo

Así que ya saben Nath,Ken,Lys,Armin,Viktor y los 2 personajes que más pidan serán con los que al final se quedaran

No hay límite de participantes todas los pueden hacer espero que todas tengan cuenta porque les enviare un MP para ponernos de acuerdo sobre la organización al final solo 7 chicas quedaran al final y la ganadora será escogida por medio de votos ustedes son las que eliminaran a las participantes diciendo en cada comentario quien quieren que se vaya, hasta a mi me pueden descalificar si así lo desean, pero ninguna se quedara con Sebastian solo yo desde la publicación del primer capitulo del fic hasta la siguiente publicación pueden aun votar en contra de la que será descalificada pueden ver que yo no tomaré parte en la decisión ustedes descalificaran y a ustedes las descalificaran el "Karma"

Espero sus participaciones los capítulos serán cada 2 semanas o hasta mensuales depende la organización gracias por leer y bueno esto se cierra cuando tenga las participantes que necesito pueden meter tantos personajes osea sucrette como quieran solo llenen la ficha es importante

LA IDEA PRINCIPAL DE LA HISTORIA ES MI ASI QUE NO INTENTEN HACER ALGO PARECIDO

EL FINAL DE DECISIONES Y CONSECUENCIAS ESTA A LA VUELTA DE LA ESQUINA COMENTEN PARA QUE LO SUBA PRONTO


	2. AVISO

A las personas que se tomaron la molestia de publicar su ficha lo agradezco de corazón gracias por apoyar el primero de muchos proyectos que tengo para este 2014

Esto es solo para explicar algunas cosas que creo quedaron en el aire

-Las inscripciones aun estan abiertas yo pondre al final del summary cuando esten cerradas

-Todas pueden subir su ficha puesto que todas participaran, hasta el final se decidira quienes son las que terminaran con el personaje que escogieron no ahora porque pueden ser descalificadas

-Se descalificara por medio de votos por eso ningun personaje esta destinado a nadie todos absolutamente todos estan libres

-Pueden escoger a mas de 1 personaje como favorito

-Pueden publicar mas de 1 ficha agregar cuantas sucrettes deseen

-Los capitulos se publicaran de manera mensual y seran bastante largos puesto que hay mas de 1 personaje principal

-Si lo desean ustedes pueden ayudar a crear el fic haciendo el POV de su personaje, aportando ideas, etc

-Este es un fic Grupal para todas las chicas que pertenecen a esta sección que es amoursucre

-Los personajes disponibles para ganar son : Nathaniel, Lysandro, Kentin, Armin, Sebastian, Viktor Castiel no debido a que el no sera un juez

-Uno de los 2 personajes que agregare sera Aidou (Vampire Knight) porque me gusta y sera interesante tener un vampiro en el fic ya tenemos un demonio

-Aun no he enviado ningun mensaje a ninguna de las participantes por si se preguntan porque no les llega un aviso mio

-Las finalistas decidiran cual quieren que sea su final claro las 3 primeras las 5 restantes tendran una cita con el personaje que escogieron

-El motivo por el que la publicacion sera mensual se debe a que tengo varias historias sin terminar aproximadamente 3 y le dare una semana a cada 1

-Les mostrare la ficha de mi sucrette con todos los datos que he pedido por si quedo alguna duda respecto a eso o para darse una idea

**-Nombre de la sucrette: Katherine Camilleri **

**-La edad de su sucrette 19 años **

**-Estatura de su sucrette 1.69 cm **

**-Apariencia: Cabello plateado ondulado hasta la cintura ojos violetas **

**-Personalidad:Fria y calculadora hara cualquier cosa para pasar sobre las personas aunque eso signifique perder el camino correcto, considera a todos como sus peones unicamente algo que asegure su triunfo, no tiene reparo en desaparecer a alguien si obstruye su camino, sin remordimiento hacia sus acciones no tiene amor por el prójimo ni su vida.**

**-Nacionalidad:Ucraniana **

**-Porque decidió participar:Dice que su razon para concursar es demostrar al mundo que ella puede conseguir la corona y pasar por sobre cualquier participante que no es solo una cara bonita aunque sus verdaderas intenciones aun son desconocidas**

**-Pasado: Katherine nacio y vivio en el centro de Ucrania kiev su infancia fue feliz nacida en una familia rica que ante la independencia en el año 1990 lo pierde todo obligados a refugiarse en el campo ante su inminente perdida, comenzo a trabajar en el campo junto a su padre un hombre noble y de buenos sentimientos que intento hasta el ultimo momento de su poderio ayudar a los que menos tenian, le enseño toda clase de idiomas. Este aparece muerto por circunstancias extrañas una tarde de febrero la ultima en verlo con vida es su madre que bajo la acusacion de asesinato es encarcelada dejándola huerfana a los 9 años al cuidado de su abuela, mientras cursa el ultimo año de secundaria participa en una convocatoria para convertirse en modelo la cual gana, apartir de los 15 años hasta su edad actual a trabajado como una modelo internacional de ahi proviene su actitud hacia los demas.**

**-Su chico favorito: Sebastian Michaelis o Lysandro Ainsworth**

Y bueno ahi esta mi ficha completa mas detalles los agregare ya e el fic algunas que leen mis demas historias sabran la verdadera actitud de mi personaje solo que aqui le doy otro pasado y un futuro muy diferente

La mayoria de sus sucrettes son las buenas de la historia la mia llego para darle un toque de egoismo y poca sinceridad

Algunos personajes que ustedes descalifiquen no tendran un final bueno puesto que ahi de todo puede pasar y cuando digo de todo es de TODO por eso sera rating T o hasta M

Aun falta 1 personaje que a ustedes les guste si no eligen 1 me vere obligada a meter a Dake al fic

Si alguna cosa me falto de aclarar dejenmela en un comentario y yo lo agregare a este aviso

Gracias por leer saludos de su escritora y que esten muy bien


	3. Para las concursantes

Buen dia lectoras solo venga a anunciar ciertas cosas

He enviado mensajes a todas las postulantes para el fic asi que revisen su mensajeria pues algunas no han contestado

Debido a las normas de fanfiction me veo obligada a dejar a un lado la idea de chicos anime y apegarme unicamente a los de cdm espero no tenga problemas la historias, no esta permitido reclutar, hacer convocatorias etc y yo al hacer este pequeño fic rompo las reglas asi que chicas recuerden: **_no podemos pedira nuestras lectoras ideas, ni que se unan al fic, no podemos usar personajes o referencias a anime a menos que hagamos un crossover etc etc_**

No escribire yo los povs de las que aun no contestan acepte en un inicio hacerlo pero si continuo aceptando esto se hara imposible

Las que han leido el mensaje les pido que antes del 28 de febrero envien su pov por cualquier medio ya sea facebook, fanfiction, corazón de melón etc

Necesito repondan al mensaje para saber que si participaran de otro modo debere sacar a algunas en el segundo capitulo porque yo no puedo hacerme cargo de 20 sucrettes es demasiado

Si envian sus pov´s en la fecha el primer capitulo sera publicado a mediados de marzo seimaginaran sera demasiado largo

A las chicas que ya los enviaron les pido lo vuelvan a hacer porque los he perdido

Ahora un mensaje para mis lectoras no de esta si no de todas mis historias

Por problemas tecnicos el epiogo de DyC no sera publicado en la fecha prometida me disculpo  
Me ausentare 15 dias aproximadamente apartir del 28 de febrero por eso la fecha limite debido a asuntos personales pero regresare y continuaremos publicando un rato mas espero no perderme el estreno del episodio 21  
Los que algunas de ustedes me han pedido los acepto desde ya y como digo en estas situaciones No les doy fecha de publicacion podria tardarme hasta 3 meses en publicarlo aunque quien sabe a veces menos  
Otra cosa a mis lectoras de DyC ¿Que prefieren la muerte de Katherine o la de Lyss? tal vez ambas  
Eso es todo paseen a leer mis otras historias ya son 17 en total gracias por su apoyo y pronto publicare de nuevo regresando al infierno pero reescrito y tal vez tambien lo haga en el foro  
Cualquier duda que tengan pasen por mi ASK; KatheSi envien un mp ya saben mi mensajeria estara siempre abierta para ustedes  
Bye bye  
Katherine


End file.
